Over the last decade, portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular among consumers. Such portable electronic devices include, for example, electronic tablet devices (e.g., Apple iPad®, Amazon Kindle Fire®, Samsung Galaxy Tab®), e-reader devices (e.g., Amazon Kindle®, Barnes & Noble NOOK®), and netbook devices (e.g., Samsung NC10®, Asus EeePC®), among others. These devices may be enabled to store a wide variety of information and to perform a number of different functions (e.g., web browsing, movie and music playback, word processing, audio and video editing, gaming, etc.). As the sophistication of these devices increases, the devices' dimensions and weight may also change, thus affecting their portability and creating transportation issues.